roblox_doctor_who_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Nova 6 (biochemical weapon)
Nova 6 is a biochemical weapon developed by Nazi and Soviet scientists during World War II and the more deadly version during the Cold War. Nova 6 was originally developed by Nazi Germany during the course of World War II by Nazi and Soviet scientists. It was intended to be used for V-2 rocket attacks on the United States, areas targeted were mainly major cities. It was later stolen by the Soviets for their use for an attack which was to awaken all the sleeper agents in the United States and to make them release Nova 6. According to The Doctor, Nova 6 contains neodymium, rhenium and sulfur. History World War II Development of Nova 6 began in 1944 by Nazi scientists. By 1945, weaponized samples of the gas had been produced. It was enough to fill a V-2 rocket and experimental V-3 rockets. It is likely that Nova 6 was tested in concentration camps and laboratories. According to MI6, the camps were Nova 6 was being tested was destroyed by bombings on the outskirts of Poland. The Nazis hid the containers of Nova 6 near the Arctic Circle but by the time they were finished Berlin had fallen and the war in Europe was over. Post-World War II The Soviets discovered the existence of Nova 6 and where the remaining of it was located. They travelled to the Arctic Circle and obtained it but the soldiers in charge used it on the rest of the weak soldiers to see it's true power and devastation. British Commandos arrived to the location of Nova 6 and helped the remaining soldiers escape the facility. The soldiers then proceeded to blow up the Soviet's cargo ship, destroying Nova 6 with it. The Cold War After the original samples of Nova 6 were destroyed. The commanders of that Red Army division escaped with small samples of the gas, with the Nazi scientists alive they could continue with their work and they re-synthesized the gas. According to the CIA, in 1959 the Soviet Union granted permission for Nova 6 to be a first strike weapon in the event if there were a World War III. In 1964, a British chemical engineer, Daniel Fox defected and joined the Nova 6 research team to help stabilise the gas. But in 1968 he escaped to Hong Kong and the head of the Nova 6 research team ordered the Spetsnaz to kill him. CIA agents were fortunately able to get to him but Daniel Fox was killed on the escape from the Spetsnaz, he told them about everything about Nova 6 besides the awakening of it. Daniel Fox was killed during the extract. The CIA found the location of the Nova 6 production site and destroyed it. The CIA agents discovered there was another lab on Rebirth Island. The Soviets plan was to awaken sleeper agents in the United States using a unique brainwashing technique. The CIA had a sleeper agent amongst them and they remembered the location of the launch site. The CIA went to the launch site and bombed the ships containing Nova 6.. Appearance and Side Effects According to the periodic table, the three basic elements in Nova 6 are Sulfur (S), Rhenium (Re) and Neodymium (Nd). In the form the Nazis developed, Nova 6 appears as a dark green gas. Upon inhalation, it causes vomiting, violent coughing, muscle convulsions, bleeding from the eyes, and blackening of the skin (necrosis), followed by an agonizing death within 10–20 seconds of exposure. In the more refined Soviet form, Nova 6 retains its green color, albeit with a slight yellow tint, and has a much more instantaneous effect. Once inhaled, the victim suffers violent coughing, nausea, vomiting, suffocation, bleeding from the eyes, and scaling, burning skin, with death occurring before the body can even hit the ground.1 This version has a 100% fatality rate the gas was tested on infants causing death within 30 to 40 seconds. It is easily noticeable and can be avoided by using gas masks and MOPP-4 hazmat suits, but its extreme potency, lethality and lack of an available antidote still makes it a horrific weapon when used against a civilian target. Trivia * Nova 6 is closely related to the bio-weapon Manticore